this is the last time i love you, i promise
by SachiMalff
Summary: (sehun selalu menyukai anggrek putih, namun sepertinya, kelopak berwarna putih hanya akan membawa nyeri di hatinya. lebih menyakitkan dari nyeri di tenggorokannya.) "aku mencintai lu han." ("bye, hyung.") [hunhan - manxman - vignette - hanahaki disease] [completed]


_SachiMalff_

 _this is the last time i love you, i promise_

 _oh sehun – lu han_

 _warning_ _: manxman, typos (will be edited later), angst, lapslock, vignette, slight another couple  
_

* * *

 _(sehun selalu menyukai anggrek putih, namun sepertinya, kelopak berwarna putih hanya akan membawa nyeri di hatinya. lebih menyakitkan dari nyeri di tenggorokannya.)_

* * *

 _(hanahaki disease adalah penyakit fiksi di mana pasien yang mengalami akan muntah dan batuk kelopak bunga ketika cinta mereka tak berbalas. untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini, pasien harus mendapatkan cintanya dari orang yang ia suka tersebut. namun di beberapa sumber, pasien bisa sembuh dengan jalan operasi, namun setelah di operasi, mereka takkan bisa mencintai orang yang ia sukai tersebut. jika tidak dioperasi, penderita akan mati karena kelopak bunganya akan menutupi saluran pernapasan.)_

* * *

oh sehun selalu menjadi yang termuda, ia selalu menjadi adik bagi para teman satu grup-nya. mereka selalu memerhatikannya seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil, namun sehun tak pernah keberatan. baginya, diperhatikan, disayang dan dimanja terkadang membawa kesenangan baginya.

apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan _hyung_ yang paling ia sayangi; lu han.

entah, sehun sendiri juga tak tahu sejak kapan, namun setiap kali lu han menghujaninya dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang, ia merasa begitu bahagia.

dan naasnya, sehun berharap terlalu banyak

* * *

"apa?!"

jongin tak ingin memercayai apa yang ia dengar. ia tak ingin memercayainya.

"kau—" kalimatnya terputus dengan satu anggukan sebagai jawaban dari seorang oh sehun.

"sehun—apa kau..."

"yakin? yeah, sangat yakin," jawab sehun tegas. ia menatap jongin lebih lama, seakan menegaskan sekali lagi bahwa ia tak sedang bergurau. "aku mencintai lu han."

jongin mematung tak percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

ia menolak untuk menanggapi lebih lanjut karena— _well_ , karena ia tahu bukan tempatnya untuk berbicara, menasihati, atau bahkan menggurui.

* * *

hari itu adalah sabtu sore dan sehun, seperti biasa, bertingkah seperti bayi. ini sudah keempat kalinya ia memohon pada lu han agar menemaninya pergi jalan-jalan, mumpung mereka sedang libur seminggu. dorm kala itu sungguh sepi, hanya menyisakan lu han, sehun, jongin dan yi fan.

tepat saat permohonan sehun yang kelima, lu han mendesah pasrah kemudian menuruti keinginan pemuda di depannya.

sehun tersenyum gembira, memeluk lu han erat sebelum akhirnya ia lepaskan karena sebuah suara mengintervensi.

sehun merengut mendengar yi fan bertanya pada lu han apakah ia bisa ikut. di dalam hati, sehun berdoa.

 _tidak, jangan ikut_.

namun jawaban lu han meruntuhkan harapannya.

"tentu saja kau boleh ikut!"

ada nyeri di ulu hati sehun saat ia melihat mata lu han bersinar _lebih_ ceria dari seharusnya. dan ia merasa semakin tak bersemangat kala yi fan mengusap lembut surai cokelat madu lu han.

* * *

 _the perk of being oh-maknae-sehun_ , mereka bilang, salah satunya adalah banyak para _hyung_ yang akan bercerita padamu. entah apa itu berlaku pada semua _maknae_ , sehun tak tahu. tapi para _hyung_ -nya berkata bahwa mereka selalu suka saat mereka bercerita masalah apapun dengan sehun, yang mana takkan pernah menghakimi bahkan memberi saran. kata _hyung-hyung_ nya, mereka hanya butuh tempat untuk cerita dan telinga untuk mendengarkan kisah mereka tanpa ada nasihat sok bijak atau kata-kata menghakimi.

dan sehun merasa senang dengan hal itu.

tidak sebelum hari itu tiba, saat yi fan dan tao berlatih di ruang vokal bersamanya. tao sudah lebih dahulu pulang karena ia ingin mampir membeli ayam goreng, dan saat itulah yi fan bercerita padanya.

sehun, takkan pernah bisa melupakan hari itu.

"aku menyukai lu han."

sehun melotot sempurna. "s-suka?"

yi fan mengangguk, sebuah senyum terpampang nyata di bibirnya ketika ia menatap kedepan sana dengan pandangan seperti sedang bermimpi.

(sehun merasa nyeri di hatinya kembali hadir.)

"sejak kapan?" sehun bertanya, mengabaikan suaranya yang berubah menjadi parau dan bergetar lirih.

yi fan masih menatap ke depan sana, senyumnya masih sama dan sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kearah sehun.

"dua bulan yang lalu, saat dia menolongku di konser kita di beijing."

sehun ingin berlari saat itu juga.

( _faktanya, aku menyukainya jauh lebih lama, dua tahun lamanya bahkan saat kami masih menjadi trainee.)_ sehun tak bisa mencegah pikirannya berkata demikian.

* * *

waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan sehun berusaha melupakan perkataan yi fan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa lu han takkan mungkin mencintainya. bagaimanapun juga, selama ini hanya sehun yang bisa sedekat itu dengan lu han... kan?

 _kan?_

* * *

hari itu adalah hari sabtu malam, di mana exo sedang dijadwalkan untuk menjadi pengisi acara di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. mereka menampilkan lagu terbaru mereka dengan koreografi yang menakjubkan di atas panggung, namun sehun sedang tak dalam keadaan baik. semenjak mereka datang hingga naik ke atas panggung, suho menyadari bahwa sehun sedang tak baik-baik saja. anggota termuda mereka itu sering memegangi lehernya sambil batuk-batuk kecil sembari mengernyit tajam seolah menahan sakit.

"kau baik-baik saja?" suho bertanya, menepuk punggung sehun pelan.

tak ingin _leader_ nya merasa khawatir, sehun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum.

suho ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia tak percaya, namun sehun segera pergi.

di kamar mandi, setelah mereka selesai tampil, sehun mulai batuk-batuk hingga akhirnya muntah.

yang mengejutkannya bukanlah fakta bahwa ia muntah—karena ia adalah orang yang tak pernah sakit dan punya daya tahan yang bagus—namun karena saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat ada kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang berkumpul di tempat di mana ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

ia masih mengamati kelopak-kelopak itu dengan tatapan horor sampai ia tak sadar jika jongin telah berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya, menatap kelopak tersebut dengan pandangan horor.

kelopak putih hanya akan berarti satu hal—

"sehun..."

dan hari itu, sehun menangis, mengunci diri di kamarnya dan menolak berbicara.

 _(sehun selalu menyukai anggrek putih, namun sepertinya, kelopak berwarna putih hanya akan membawa nyeri di hatinya. lebih menyakitkan dari nyeri di tenggorokannya.)_

* * *

lima hari setelahnya, yi fan mengumumkan di depan para teman se-grupnya bahwa ia dan lu han sudah berpacaran.

sehun langsung pergi sesaat setelah ia memberi selamat pada keduanya.

di belakang sana, jongin hanya bisa menatapnya kasihan.

* * *

dua bulan berlalu dan jongin memutuskan untuk memberi tahu suho akan keadaannya, tak menghiraukan rengekan sehun dan tangis pilunya.

hari itu hari minggu yang cerah, dan jongin mengatakan semuanya kepada suho.

semuanya, tentang lu han juga.

* * *

kabar bahwa sehun mengidap _hanahaki disease_ langsung diketahui semua member dua hari setelahnya. mereka menatap sehun khawatir, yixing menangis di pelukan sang _maknae_ dan lu han langsung memeluknya erat seraya bertanya siapa orang yang tega menolak cinta sehun.

di dalam hati, sehun tertawa.

 _kau_.

* * *

bulan berlalu dan ini adalah bulan keempat sehun mengidap _hanahaki disease_. batuk dan muntahnya semakin parah, dan ia merasa bahwa tenggorokannya sudah sangat sakit hingga ia terkadang menolak makan, membuat tubuhnya semakin kurus.

seminggu setelah sehun mengeluh tenggorokannya yang semakin sakti, suho memutuskan bahwa sehun harus dioperasi.

* * *

dan kini disinilah sehun, terbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit, mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan infus di tangan kanannya.

di sampingnya, lu han sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih, sedangkan sehun berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya.

"sehun..."

" _hyung_ ," sehun membalas. "aku tak ingin membicarakan tentang itu lagi."

sehun menolak memberitahukan nama orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya, karena orang itu adalah si penanya sendiri.

lebih dari itu, sehun tak ingin lu han merasa bersalah dan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

sejam penuh dengan keheningan, dan kemudian yi fan datang menjemput lu han.

(sehun mengabaikan nyeri di hatinya yang lebih sakit dari sakit di tenggorokannya.)

* * *

hari operasi sehun datang, dan saat itu, semua member tak terkecuali, berkumpul di kamar sehun sebelum ia dipindahkan ke ruang operasi.

mereka memberikan semangat pada sehun, bahkan chanyeol berjanji akan membunuh orang yang tega menolak cintanya.

(sehun hanya tertawa, berdoa semoga chanyeol tak pernah tahu.)

hari itu, saat itu juga, sehun memandang lu han untuk yang terakhir kalinya. sosoknya yang sedang menangis di pelukan pria lain yang dicintainya itu terasa begitu sedih melihat sehun berbaring seperti ini, namun sehun terus berkata dalam hati— _andai kau tahu, kau yang membuatku seperti ini._

namun ia takkan pernah mengatakannya. cukup jongin dan suho saja yang tahu.

kali itu, ia memandang lu han penuh cinta, seakan ia sedang menyatakan perasaannya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya lewat tatapan mata. seakan ia sedang mencoba meminta lu han untuk membalas perasaannya sedetik saja, bukan karena ia terlalu sakit dengan tenggorokan dan kelopak bunga, bukan... namun karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan hatinya sendiri.

saat itu, sehun memandang lu han lebih lama dari biasanya.

karena itulah saat terakhir kali ia akan bisa memandang lu han penuh cinta.

karena itulah saat terakhir ia bisa mencintai lu han.

karena setelah ia dioperasi, ia akan menjadi oh sehun, _maknae_ exo yang selalu dimanja dan disayang, namun takkan ada lagi nama lu han di tiap denyut nadinya.

" _bye, hyung_."

sehun berkata, lebih ditujukan kepada lu han.

 _selamat tinggal._

 _(sehun selalu menyukai anggrek putih, namun sepertinya, kelopak berwarna putih hanya akan membawa nyeri di hatinya. lebih menyakitkan dari nyeri di tenggorokannya.)_

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _a/n : untuk semuanya yang benci sama sehun di fanfic saya 'home',_ _ **yakin masih benci sehun di sini?**_


End file.
